Hurricane Otto (2016 - Prediction)
Hurricane Otto was the latest-forming major hurricane on record since Hurricane Lenny in 1999, as well as a damaging late-season hurricane that affected Haiti and the Lesser Antilles. The fifteenth named storm, seventh hurricane and fourth major hurricane of the 2016 Atlantic hurricane season, Otto formed from a broad area of low pressure that developed near Panama on November 15. It meandered erratically for a few days while gradually developing. By November 17, it had organized into a tropical depression. Otto moved east and eventually became a powerful Category 3 hurricane by November 21. It remained a hurricane until striking southern Cuba and then skirting Haiti, which was still recovering from the devastating impacts of Hurricane Matthew just a month and a half prior. Otto then weakened dramatically and dissipated into a remnant low by November 24. The storm caused up to $1 billion in damages, and with it, made the 2016 Atlantic hurricane season the first to have two billion-dollar storms since 2012. As much as nearly 500 people died in the storm, making it one of the deadliest hurricanes recorded. Meteorological history On November 12, the National Hurricane Center predicted the possibility of tropical development from an area of broad low pressure near the Isthmus of Panama in subsequent days. Late on November 15, the aforementioned area of low pressure began to form. Weak steering currents caused the disturbance to meander around erratically, while slowly coalescing in organization. By 12:00 UTC on November 17, after a Hurricane Hunter reconnaissance aircraft found a closed circulation and flight-level winds of 42 mph (67 km/h), the disturbance was upgraded to Tropical Depression Sixteen. Later that day, after a scatterometer pass revealed winds of up to tropical storm-force, the depression was upgraded to Tropical Storm Otto. Otto initially failed to strengthen much due to moderate wind shear as it drifted northwards. However, by November 19, wind shear decreased slightly, allowing the storm to strengthen, and it later intensified into a hurricane while east of Belize. Otto then underwent rapid intensification as it began to stall, and accordingly peaked on November 20 as a major hurricane with winds of 125 mph (205 km/h) and a pressure of 955 millibars (28.2 inHg). Shortly afterward, wind shear began to increase, and Otto weakened to a moderate Category 1 before turning east. It briefly re-intensified to a minimal Category 2 before making landfall around 21:00 UTC on November 22 in Eastern Cuba - nearly the same spot where Hurricane Matthew had made landfall in October. Otto continued to move swiftly, skirting Haiti, dropping tremendous rainfall, while at the same time weakening dramatically due to interacting with the mountains of the nation. The storm emerged back over the Atlantic on November 23, barely a tropical storm, before degenerating into a remnant low the next day. Shortly afterward, the remnants of Otto dissipated. Preperations and impact Belize A Tropical Storm Watch was issued for the area of Belize on November 19 due to the uncertainty in the track of Otto, however, it was later discontinued as Otto began to pull away from Belize. Moderate swells were reported. Jamaica As Otto approached, a hurricane warning was issued for the nation on November 21, as well as evacuations being put into place. More than 20,000 were evacuated in the path of the storm. Heavy rain and strong gusty winds pounded the island throughout the day on November 22 as Otto neared Jamaica. A wind gust of up to 121 mph (195 km/h) was reported before the measurement tool used failed. The storm also dropped up to 5 inches (12.7 cm) on the island of Jamaica. The storm was also called by many citizens of the nation the worst storm to impact them since Hurricane Sandy in 2012. Up to 10 fatalities and $200 million in damages were reported. Cuba Hurricane warnings were also issued for the eastern tip of Cuba, where Otto was expected to make landfall as a Category 2. Despite this, Otto only struck the area as a Category 1 before moving out to sea. Nonetheless, flash flooding was reported from the storm's heavy rainfall, and as much as 28 people died in eastern Cuba during the storm and caused damages of up to $130 million. Haiti Haiti was impacted the most by Otto. Although it remained to the north of the nation, the storm's heavy rainfall triggered deadly mudslides and flash floods, causing major damages to the nation, which was still recovering from the catastrophic impacts from Hurricane Matthew in early October. The storm caused up to $700 million in damages and killed nearly 450 people. Aftermath Retirement Due to its impacts on Jamaica, Cuba and Haiti, the name Otto ''was retired by the World Meteorological Organization (WMO) in the spring of 2017. It will be replaced with the name ''Oswald for the 2022 season. See also * Other storms of the same name Category:Past Hurricanes Category:Major Hurricanes Category:Category 3 Atlantic hurricanes Category:2016 Atlantic Hurricane season Prediction Category:Predictions